There's No 'Ship Like Partnership
by s82
Summary: -Complete- Tim Drake and Cassandra Cain have been assigned an undercover mission to infiltrate a teenage drug ring. Is the world really ready for this new partnership? Or better yet, are either of *them* ready for this? *FINAL part up now!*
1. Part One

Disclaimer: Batman and his company aren't mine. There are a few original characters that are, but that's about all. Don't sue, I have nothing except for lint.

Notes: The title comes from the following lines in the TV show Due South, it is as follows:

"There's red ships and green ships, but no ship like partnership."

Yeah, I'm a dork, what can you do?

Summary: Loral and Hardy. Abbott and Costello. Dr. Evil and Mini-Me. The world now has to prepare for another partnership: Tim Drake and Cassandra Cain.

Heaven help us all.

THERE'S NO 'SHIP LIKE PARTNERSHIP  
By: Susie

Batman sat hunched over the Batcomputer clicking away determinedly at the keys while information popped up randomly on the large screen just over his head. A few more hits and the screen was covered in newspaper articles and pictures of various sorts. Batman stopped typing and looked over the information flooding the screen with a sigh. He didn't need or want another drug ring in Gotham, but, looking over what the evidence he had been collecting for close to three months, he realized that was exactly what he had.

The Jackals. 

Bruce rolled his eyes under his cowl at the name. Did everyone in Gotham have to make up a nickname for their organization? Quickly, he made a note at the top of the file with The Jackals information; Drug group #19. It was much easier this way, although only he knew his very scientific way of sorting.

The Jackals had recently been causing Batman a lot more hassle then normal for a new group of wanna be drug dealers. Their resources of speed, ecstasy, and heroine were abnormally high and Batman had been unable to find who was supply them. Well, so far he had been unable to. He had been planning at letting "Matches" Malone stretch his legs a bit and do some undercover work, when he found a problem with that plan.

He didn't look sixteen anymore and yet that was the average age of the Jackals. It put a huge damper on his undercover plan, yet also made Bruce believe that he had to get the Jackals to disband soon. Sixteen was not an age where kids should be exposed to and selling drugs of such toxic results. Besides, he knew that those kids could still be saved and not forced to live a life that many drug dealers did.

Now, the problem was, how could he stop them?

Batman sighed again. Undercover, at this point, seemed to be the only way to get the information he really needed. Once he found the supplier, he could work from that direction and cut off the supply. With no drugs, the kids would stop selling, stop making money, and he could scare them into getting their lives back on track. All that he had been able to do so far was scare them enough to stop a drug transaction or two. The kids weren't afraid of him as long as they continued to get their drugs because they knew that the Bat wasn't capable of stopping everything that had be built by the Jackals.

It irked Batman to know this because he knew it was true. Undercover was the only answer now.

And in this laid another problem.

Who did he know who was young enough to go into the Jackals?

The answer caused a third sigh from Bruce.

Tim, Cassandra and Stephanie.

Stephanie was out almost instantly. He didn't like her or the Spoiler and wanted nothing to do with her. He just wanted her not to get herself killed and that meant not putting her undercover.

Cassandra was good and he was certain she could shut down the ring in matter of hours, but that was as Batgirl. She would jump in head first, feet and fists flying, and put each and every one of the kids in the hospital, but that wasn't what Bruce needed. He could have done that, but over the years, he had learned that wasn't the way to stop a ring. So, that was where he ran into a fairly large problem with Cassandra. She couldn't talk. Well, not very well anyway. Not well enough to be able to get the information he needed.

Then there was Tim. He knew that boy would good in there and get the information he needed, however, he was so cautious. Not that, that was a bad thing. In this business it was a good quality to have, but he needed someone undercover that would become a Jackal. Bruce knew Tim wouldn't quiet fit the part of a new member, not that it was the boy's fault. He just wasn't a drug dealer personality.

So, Bruce was stuck with a dilemma.

An idea suddenly came to him. Not, perhaps, his best, nor sanest, but it was workable and just might be the answer he needed.

Clearing the screen, he typed in a command to both Robin and Batgirl asking them to meet at the Cave tomorrow by midnight.

If something as a solo didn't work, partnership was the next best plan.

Besides, he reasoned, it was time that Tim and Cassandra had a chance to work together.

At exactly midnight, Batman watched Batgirl and Robin enter the Cave. Without a word, he gestured for them to take a seat at the small black marble table that was currently covered in a variety of papers. Both did so and Tim leaned slightly forward looking over the papers, while Cassandra plopped her feet up on top of the table.

"I have a case for you two."

Tim looked at his mentor curiously. "Both of us?" He questioned. It wasn't that he didn't like Cass, as a matter of a fact, he hardly knew her, but there was something about working a case with her that...frightened him.

Cassandra heard the word 'case' and instantly her feet fell to the ground as she sat up from her reclined position.

"Yes. Both." Bruce grabbed the two files nearest to him and handed one to each of his young charges. They opened them and began to read. Well, actually, Tim began to read. Cassandra just stare looking for the word 'cat' which, sadly, wasn't on the page. So, she closed the file and tilted her head in Batman's direction.

"There's a drug ring called the Jackals that's been operating for too long now. They deal with heavy drugs and have the possibility to get too large and too dangerous. I need you two to stop them."

Cass was on her feet in a moment almost ready to head out back into the night, but Bruce's voice stopped her.

"You're not going as Batgirl and Robin."

Tim looked up from the file suddenly worried what they were going to be going as.

Batman grabbed another file and handed the corresponding one to the proper teen. Tim looked his over, reading quickly.

"Luke Spencer?" He questioned.

Bruce nodded and looked at Cassandra. "And you're Catherine Spencer."

The young woman beamed. "Cat!" She proclaimed proudly.

"You two will be the newest members of the Jackals. Starting tomorrow night the job is to get who the supplier is and bring me the information. I do not want any heroics. Get the information and get out."

Tim looked over at Batman and then at Batgirl. Cassandra turned her head to Batman also.

"Undercover?" She questioned.

"Yes."

Robin looked back down at his folder and wondered what he had done to deserve this. He'd only been uncover a few times, mainly as Jack Malone with Dick at his side and never he had been in charge of an undercover mission. Looking up from the folder he saw Cassandra staring at him. Tim was certain this was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"Meet back her tomorrow at six to get ready." And with that Bruce was gone leaving the two new teammates.

"So, um, I guess we should go over this." The young man gestured to the piles of papers on the table.

Cass nodded and took a seat in the same way she had earlier with feet propped up on the table. Tim stifled a sigh and grabbed the first file.

"Okay, well we're brother and sister, but both are adopted. "Uh, your birthday is February 16th, 1984, and mine is August 26th, 1984. You were born in Keystone and I was born in Gotham. We were both brought up in orphanages in the respective cities until Kyle and Joan Spencer adopted us in 1990. Our home is apartment 7d on 162 E. Templeton Street. Our new dad was killed in a plane crash when we were eight. Our new mom died just last year from a drive by. Neither of us ever knew our birth parents."

Tim flipped over to a new page. "We have no other relatives that we are in contact of and so live by ourselves. I work at job at a," the young man scrunch up his nose, "a packing plant and you work in a hair shop." He raised an eyebrow at Bruce's choice of employment for Cassandra and vaguely hope she wouldn't actually have to do any work while undercover.

"Let's see," he continued looking through more papers, "we are interested in joining the Jackals because we need money," obviously he silently added, "and don't have any schooling other than middle school because of our parents; death."

Tim looked over the final pieces of paper on their new lives and didn't see anything of importance. Just a few birth certificates and other identification types. He looked up to Cass.

"Any questions?"

The young woman shook her head.

"Okay, so here's information on the Jackals." Tim held up a large folder and suddenly realized it was going to be a long night.

Finally, at 3:00 AM the two crime fighters had finished their debriefing on the new case and headed to their respective homes. Tim didn't question where Cassandra lived, figuring it was either with Babs or some place Bruce had set up for her, but knew that he needed to find a place to stay just for the night.

It was, thankfully, winter break from Brentwood and his dad with Dana had taken holiday over in France with the promise that Tim was going to stay at Brentwood over break. They had also signed papers that insured this was to happen. However, unknown to them, the papers were sent back to a certain Mr. Bruce Wayne, and new papers, one that allowed Timothy to go home, were sent to Brentwood. Not too surprisingly, Jack Drake's signature had the exact same tilt to it that Richard Grayson's signature also had.

Needless to say, Tim Drake was free of Brentwood for the break without his parents knowing. This also meant that he was homeless for the night, which then meant he had to take residence at Dick's.

Robin let himself into the bachelor pad that Nightwing called home outside of costume. The young crime fighter removed his outfit and was asleep on the couch before four AM.

The youngest crime fighter of the Bat Family was awaken by something large and heavy landing on his chest. He let out a loud 'oof' before attempting to protect himself from the attack. He'd just grabbed his bo-staff from beside the couch when he realized he wasn't in too much danger.

"Morning!" Dick's voice happily invaded Tim's sleep muddled brain. The boy groaned began to push Dick off of him.

The older man laughed and jumped off of his little brother, as he watched Tim rub his eyes attempting to remove the remnants of sleep.

"What time is it?" Tim asked groggily.

"About 9:00." Actually, it was 8:15, but close enough.

"9:00!?! Dick, I didn't get into bed until 3:45, let me sleep!" Tim then pulled the blanket over his head and fell back onto the couch.

"Sorry kiddo." Dick pulled off the blanket. "I'm supposed to take you out and give you the run-down of undercover. I think Babs is hanging out with Cass, too."

"But, I don't have to meet Bruce till 6:00 tonight." Tim complained while feebly attempting to take back his blankets.

"That gives us just about eight hours then." Dick stood and marched away with Tim's blanket in tow. "Besides, you want to know how to act savvy with Cass and everything." Dick winked. "Nice catch you got there." 

Tim rolled his eyes and flopped over to his stomach mumbling into the pillow.

"What was that?"

The young boy lifted his head for a moment to clarify his earlier statement. "It's not what you think."

Dick shook his head at his young houseguest and walked off into the kitchen where the coffee was brewing. After a few minutes, in which Tim thought he was saved and could go back to sleep, Dick started to sing a merry little tune from the confines of his kitchen.

"Timmy and Cass siting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First, comes love, then comes marriage---" Dick never had a chance to finished because a large pillow smacked him in the face. Tim stood in the living area rumpled with sleep and hair sticking out every which way glaring at Dick.

"Shut up." Was all the current Robin managed before heading to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, a clean Boy Wonder exited the bathroom and found Dick sitting at the table with the paper and a hot cup of coffee. Caffeine, Tim knew, would make everything better and so he headed off for his own morning high. Dick watched the younger man move and smirked while humming under his breath. "---then comes Timmy pushing the baby carriage." 

Hearing made acute by hours of training caught the tune and Tim turned around from the kitchen.

"It's not like that!" He cried rather pitifully. "We're just going undercover together."

Dick nodded his head while taking a sip of his drink. "Sure."

"Ugh!" Tim threw his hands up in disgust. "Give it a rest."

Calmly, the older man put down his mug and faced his brother. "Wanna know something?" Before Tim could answer, Dick continued. "Guess when the first time Babs and I kissed was."

The older man's smile grew as he caught the baffled look in Tim's eyes. "When?" The younger man asked skeptically.

"Our first undercover mission together."

Tim didn't say anything to Dick's soft laughter, but turned away in a huff and went for his coffee. Bruce owed him BIG time for this and he hadn't even started the mission yet.

Six o'clock rolled around and with it, Tim and Cassandra found themselves standing in the middle of the Cave. Alone. They mentors who had been with them for the day, seemed to vanish right around five till 6:00 leaving the two teens by themselves. They stared at each other for a long silent moment both wondering what was going on. After fifteen minutes of silent waiting (they had moved and taken seats at the table) the two youngest members of the Bat-Clan finally heard the approach of someone.

Both looked up and saw Bruce, dressed as Batman sans the cowl, heading in their direction. Behind him, however, they also noticed Barbara and Dick, dressed as Nightwing. 

"Tim go with Dick, Cassandra with Barbara." That was the order and both slightly confused teens moved to their respective elder. With a nod from Bruce, Dick and Babs moved to separate ends of the Cave and into small dressing rooms.

It was time to become Luke and Catherine.

Tim surveyed himself in the mirror with a grimace. Dick had done a good job of dressing the younger man. Baggy jeans that he practically swam in covered a pair of black shoes, and the baggy long sleeved shirt that had some sort of strange Chinese lettering on it fell slightly below the waist line of his jeans and covered the exposed black boxers. His hair was sticking out slightly under the red baseball cap that was placed on backwards. Tim felt ridiculous and highly out of place in his new look.

"You look good." Dick commented while looking the redone Tim over.

"I look stupid." Came the mellow response.

"Naw, you just look the part. Don't worry," Dick slapped him on the shoulder, "before long you'll get use to it."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Tim mumbled as he followed Dick out of the wardrobe room.

They noticed Bruce was waiting, but there was no sight of Barbara or Cassandra. Bruce looked Tim over head to foot, scrutinizing ever detail.

"Good," was all he said, but it was enough.

The trio silently waited until the heard the other door open. Babs rolled out and came beside the other waiters. All looked on expected Cassandra to come around the corner. 

She didn't.

Barbara huffed loudly. "Get out here now." She ordered to the hesitant girl who was doing anything but that.

"Cassandra." Bruce growled the one word and instantly they heard movement.

The clicking of boots could be heard and Tim suddenly realized he had never seen Cass in anything but the Batgirl suit. This could be interesting---

A few more clicks later, and Cassandra came into view. For the first time, Tim realized this job may not be too bad.

Cass looked at her viewers carefully. "No laugh." She stated and walked closer to them.

Tim wasn't about to laugh, but rather applaud. He watched Cass move gracefully towards them in the slightly heeled boots and was amazed that she wasn't stumbling, but, he supposed, training in balance probably allowed her to find her center no matter what was on her feet. Also, as she walked, Tim surveyed her new look.

Barbara had done her work well. Instead of the black kevlar pants of her suit, she wore a black skirt that fell to her knees with a slit that exposed her leg with each step. A deep blood red tank top which fit tightly against her skin completed the outfit, along with the black boots. Her hair, which Tim had also never seen outside of a ponytail, was worn down with a slight curl. Tim also noted she wore lipstick that matched her dress and drastic black eye makeup that seemed to fit the whole ensemble perfectly. 

Bruce looked Cassandra up and down much as he had down to Tim. "Good." He restated andBarbara smiled slightly.

Tim and Cass just stared at each other, neither quiet sure what to make of the other's appearance. Cassandra finally broke the silence. 

"Look like thug." She stated while wrinkling her nose a bit to show her distaste. "Robin suit better."

Tim just shrugged his shoulders, a movement that was hardly noticeable among the large shirt. "I like it better, too."

Cass nodded and looked down at herself with the same look of distaste. She then looked up at Bruce. "Bat suit better." She complained while crossing her arms.

Tim was about to state 'I beg to differ' but then remember she could wipe the floor with his body, and chose to remain silent. Bruce, for his part, said nothing, but instead headed over to the Batcomputer and grabbed a box which was sitting there.

He pulled out a silver bracelet, earrings, and ring and handed them over to Cassandra. She stared at them in her hands and tilted her head in question.

"Put them on." She dutifully began to. "The bracelet is a tracker that is activated when you take It off, once you open the clasp, we'll know your exact location and that you need our assistance. Do not take it off before that however. The earrings are a microphone and listening device. Place the left one on who you want to bug and you can hear through the right one once you snap off the back. The ring, when thrown to the ground, is a smoke bomb."

Bruce turned away from Cassandra and pulled out a large silver chain and a wallet for Tim.

The young man excitedly put on the necklace and placed the wallet in his back pocket. He looked up eagerly to his mentor. "What are these?"

"The wallet has about three-hundred dollars in it and the necklace is white-gold. Try not to lose it."

Tim blinked at Bruce and then looked over at Cass. "But her stuff is so," he searched for the right word, "neat."

Bruce pulled out a finally item, a single silver stud and handed it over to the slightly dejected look Tim Drake. "This is a varied version of Black Canary's Canary Cry. When the back of the earring is broken off, seven seconds later, a high pitched cry will emitted from it rendering whomever hears it unconscious."

The young man took the earring and smiled, but then frowned slightly. "But, I don't have my ear pierced."

Dick, behind him leaned forward and whispered into Tim's ear. "Yet."

Forty minutes and an ear piercing later, Tim and Cass climbed into the Redbird.

"Now, get out of the car at 5th and West Templeton. Dick will be by later and get the car. You two walk to the apartment and tonight go to the Roost by eleven. The Jackals, or some of them, should be meeting there." Tim buckled in as Cass fixed her skirt attempting to cover up her legs. "Remember, no heroics. Get information and then get out. Understood?" Bruce leveled a look at both of his protégées.

"Yes sir." Tim answered and Cass nodded her head.

"Good luck then." The top of the Redbird closed and drove away leaving the three adults to watch it.

"They'll do fine." Dick noted as Bruce pulled the cowl over his face. "They'll get you what you need."

Bruce secured the cowl and was gone, Batman taking his place. "That's not what I'm worried about." He stated as he moved towards his Batmobile. Without a word, he entered and took off into the night.

Dick and Barbara looked at each other. "Remember our first undercover together?" The red hair asked.

The slightly younger man looked down at her and smiled. "Boy, do I ever."

Tim and Cass parked the car and both got out without a word, as they had been in silence since leaving the Cave. Both began the ten-block trudge to their new place of residence. The winters in Gotham were just as brutal as the violence and before long both teens where shivering from the large snowdrifts that were being blown in the faces. For the first (and probably last time) Tim thanked Dick for his outfit choice. Over the baggy clothes a large white (and thick) jacket protected him slightly. The young man spared a glance over at his partner. Although a long black jacket that feel to the ground covered the less than warm outfit she wore, Tim knew Cass had to be freezing.

Stopping, he shrugged out of his jacket as Cass looked at him oddly. He handed it over to her. "Here ya go, Cat." He smiled at her and she took the offered clothing. 

"Thanks," she paused, "Luke."

Both started walking and Tim was thankful that they only had three more blocks to go, because he was dying without his jacket. But, Cass looked warm and, for some reason, that almost seemed worth it. 

Finally, their new home loomed into sight and both entered the shambled apartment complex. Seven stories later and the two entered their new home courtesy of Bruce Wayne. The place was, for lack of a better term, a hellhole.

The walls were yellowed with age and what wallpaper there was, was peeling off the walls. The floor was a faded and stained wood that had definitely seen better days. Tim flicked on a light switched and was pleasantly surprised to see they had electricity. Cass moved inwards to the kitchen as Tim took the bedrooms---

---or rather bedroom.

A large king-size bed sat alone in the middle of a dank room. It, luckily, had clean sheets and all (Tim supposed that was an upside), but still that meant that him and Cass had to share. He was also certain this was Dick's idea of a funny joke. The young man shook his head. Nope, that would not work. He'd take the floor.

Tim moved out of the room and stole a quick look in the bathroom. Everything appeared clean (probably Alfred's work) and a quick check proved the faucets and showers worked. He moved back to the living room to find Cassandra sitting on the dingy couch looking upset.

"What?" 

"No Alfred's cook. Frozen stuff." Tim shook his head.

"Yeah, well at least we have food." He took a seat in an old wooden chair across from Cassandra. They both sighed in sync.

"Well, we have an hour till we're suppose to leave." Tim looked around the sparse living room. "What do you want to do?"

Cass looked at Tim. "Practice?" 

Although, the idea of getting himself pounded by Cassandra seemed like fun, Tim begged out. "We have to stay in costume." 

The young woman sighed and looked down at her skirt and began to pick off invisible dust from it. She looked up and found Tim playing with his bo-staff (it was hidden in an inside pocket on his jeans).

"Always this boring?" Tim's eyebrows creased in question. "Undercover."

"Oh." The young man understood the question. "Um, not really. It can be in the beginning because things don't always work out. Like, this one time Dick and I went undercover as Jack and Robbie Malone." Tim saw Cass leaned forward slightly, listening. "We had to find out this ring leader of an arms group and, it took us four weeks before we were even allowed into the group. Luckily, we didn't have to live as Jack and Robbie or else my dad would have killed me." 

"Dad no know?"

Tim collapsed his staff. "About Robin?" Cass nodded. "No, he doesn't." 

"How?"

"I, well, I just make things up about why I sneak out and stuff."

"You lie?" Cass leaned back in the couch as Tim began to fidget nervously. 

"Um, yeah, I do."

The young woman shook her head. "He should know. Need to know."

Tim matched the headshake. "He can't know. He'd be so mad with me." 

Cass leaned forward and took the bo from Tim's hands. With ease she extended it to its full length and swung the staff towards the young man head. On instinct, Tim grabbed the staff, plucking it from Cass's hands, and had it collapsed and resting in his palm. The moves were graceful and fluid, and the young woman just smiled while Tim looked at her in shock.

"Proud."

"What?" 

"He'd be proud." She stated calmly.

Again Tim shook his head and looked back down at his bo. "You don't know my dad. He'd be hurt saying that I betrayed him when all he wanted to be was a good dad." The young man sighed. "I'll never be able to tell him."

Cassandra crossed her arms. "Lucky."

"Hmm?"

"You have dad. He not know about costume, but he love you." She uncrossed her arms. "No father." She pointed to her chest.

"But, what about Cain?"

The young woman shook her head. "Not father. Teacher. Mentor. Killer. Make me, not love me."

For the first time since he had know about the new Batgirl's past he suddenly wanted to know more.

"But, he had to care for you. I mean, he wanted to make you the best. He did make you the best." Tim thought about it for a moment. "Well, he almost did anyway."

Cass looked at Tim oddly for a moment and the young man had to advert his eyes from the strange gaze.

"You think he love me?"

Tim shrugged. "I don't know really, but maybe he did and training you was the only way he knew how to express that love."

The two teens locked eyes for a moment before both looked away quickly.

"Um, well, we should head out to the Roost now."

Cassandra absently nodded and grabbed her coat. Tim grabbed his own and began to hand it off to his partner.

"No, not far. Be fine."

The young man nodded in acknowledgment and followed Cass out the door. 

The two made their way into the dark, smoky bar at 11:00 o'clock on the dot. They pushed open the doors and instantly Tim Drake and Cassandra Cain were no where to be found, replaced by Luke and Catherine Spencer. The entire day had been spent with their counterparts learning how to act and carry themselves as another person. Their training had not been wasted.

Tim lost the normal rigidity in his back and allowed his body to hunch ever so slightly. Instead of the flowing steps of a crime fighter, Tim walked with heavy feet and hands deep in his pockets. His head was held high, although eyes darted around nervously, showing all that he was a kid who thought he owned the world, but in reality, was a nervous as anything.

Cass, who normally walked like a shadow, never drawing attention to herself, now walked flamboyantly with long strides and swaggers. Her expression was one of mild boredom as she looked over the room, in its dirtiness, with distaste.

The pair fit in perfectly.

Tim moved to a small table with Cass in tow and took a seat. A waitress, who was obviously overworked, asked for orders, but they both declined and went back to watching the room. For twenty minutes, they waited and finally a new pair entered the bar.

A heavy-set teen followed by another burly teen boy entered and signaled at the waitress. She rolled her eyes, but went and began to prepare two drinks. The pair sat down at a table just two away from Tim and Cass.

"Kyle Ranger and Josh Trible. They're supposedly the leaders of the Jackals." Tim whispered to Cassandra who nodded her head. The crime fighters watched and attempted to understand what Kyle and Josh were saying, but the noise in the bar drowned out the conversation.

Cass looked at Tim and then back at the pair of drug dealers. This would not do, she realized and rose to her feet.

"Cat!" Tim hissed quietly, but didn't make a move to stop her. The young girl walked in the direction of the table where the two Jackals sat, pretending to head towards the bathroom in the back. Tim watched her carefully and noticed that Kyle and Josh were doing the same. She moved close to their table and smile, but continued walking.

That was until she faked a trip and fell directly towards Josh. The blond haired boy jumped slightly, but caught the falling girl and rested her next to him on the bench.

"Thanks." Cass stated while batting her lashes at the young man. She had the decency to look flustered and attempt to straightened her hair. Tim held back a smile and rose to grab his 'sister.'

"Cat, what are you doing?" Tim made a move for her arm, but Josh knocked his hand away.

"Hey, man. She found us."

Tim crossed his arms and stared directly at Cassandra. "Come on, we're going."

The young woman shrugged at Josh and rose to her feet. "Thanks again." She said while walking off behind Tim. Just before they two exited the bar, she looked over her shoulder and winked.

Kyle started at his friend. "Dude, what's up?"

Josh just watched the door swing shut. "I think I'm in love." He muttered as his friend rolled his eyes. 

"Man, we've got bigger things to worry about that some bimbo. The next shipment's coming tomorrow. You know the Boss doesn't want our focus off." Both teens began to talk in hushed tones about the next delivery, not aware of the small silver stud that was imbedded in Josh's pant leg.

Outside, Cass listened carefully to the small device smiling.

"That was a risk, using our only listening device so quickly." Tim hadn't even been aware of what she was doing until he stepped outside and noticed the missing earring. It was a rash decision on his partner's part and, in reality, they were just lucky it had proved worthwhile.

"You worry too much." Cass stated as the two began to walk towards their new home. "Work out fine." She observed.

Tim shook his head. "And you don't worry enough." He countered. "It worked out fine, because you got lucky."

"Hmph! No such thing as luck."

Tim shook his head again. This was definitely going to be an interesting time if nothing else. 

The two undercover teens made their way home all the while listening (inconspicuously) to the small earring. It had turned out to be a very good move on Cass's part to place the listening device on Josh. The already had the meeting place for the next shipment from the supplier which was taking place tomorrow night. Cassandra made note of the best way to drop in and begin kick butt. Tim, on the other hand, made note of how to get them involved in the Jackals the way which took the least amount of butt kicking.

Needless to say, later there would probably be an argument between the  
two. Cassandra entered the small apartment first and shook off fairly large amounts of snow onto the hardwood floor. Tim nimbly stepped over them and hung his also wet coat up.

"Bed." The young woman proclaimed and headed in the direction of the bedroom. With the one bed. Tim sighed.

"Night." He called to her and decided to just rest on the couch for a while. Bruce had left no room for argument when, earlier this evening, he told the pair they were, by no means what so ever, to go out as Batgirl and Robin. Cass had snorted angrily, but Batman remained glue to his word. He went as far as to give them The Look. And he also locked up their outfits in the vault. So, Tim sat on the couch bored.

Slowly, he moved and laid down on the lumpy piece of furniture and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to fall into slumber-land, he had the sensation of being watched. He was awake instantly and ready for an attack. None came, but he found himself mere centimeters from Cassandra's face.

"Bed." She stated and pointed to the room.

Tim rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, there's only one bed and so I was just going to sleep out here and let you have it."

The young woman shook her head. "Big bed. Two fit fine." She then grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him, not too gently, to his feet and in the small bedroom. She sat him on the bed while grabbing the pajamas Bruce had sent over earlier along with other clothes and headed into the bathroom. Tim sighed and looked at the bed. Maybe, just maybe they both could fit comfortably. He went and also grabbed the boxers and shirt to sleep in and waited for Cass to get down.

She came out a few minutes later clad in flannel pants and a t-shirt. She moved past the Boy Wonder and laid down in bed. Tim went ahead and did his bathroom stuff, emerging, and moving into the bed also.

It was, indeed, just big enough for two and Tim was thankful for that because it was a lot more comfortable then the couch out in the living room.

"See, big enough." He heard Cass mumble from her pillow and Tim smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." He consented and rolled over sleep claiming him in just minutes.

It was a very disgruntled cry that woke Tim up the next day. Ready for anything, the Boy Wonder sprung out of bed, landed on the ground (with bo in hand) and listened very, very carefully. Another angry sound echoed in the room. With slow, cautious movements, Tim moved in the direction of the noise.

The bathroom.

Steeling himself for a surprise attack, he went for the door handle. Only to be forced to perform an odd backward tuck to escape being creamed in the face with the door. He landed, somewhat awkward on his feet, and then only had a second of realization to duck before a pointy object would have no doubt went in his eye.

"Erg!" The young man, on all fours, prepared himself for another attack, but then recognized the pissed off sound and the person who made the noise.

"Cass?"

The young woman turned and faced him. Luckily, Tim had been trained to school his features or else he would have burst out laughing. Standing before him, Cassandra Cain, trained assassin, crime fighter known as Batgirl and only person alive who could probably best Lady Shiva had black eyeliner running down her cheeks. It did little to make one believe that she truly was all the above mentioned things.

"What happened?" That was the only polite question Tim could think of. 

"Stupid marker. Babs know how. Not me. She never showed." It took a moment for Tim to comprehend the choppy statements, but then he looked down and notice the object that was thrown at him moments before was none other than a liquid eyeliner. From there, he simply put two and two together.

"You can't do the make-up right, can you?"

Cass shook her head and crossed her arms angrily. "Stupid," was all she said.

Tim bent down and picked up the marker. Okay, so make-up wasn't his field, but he couldn't just leave Cass looking as she did.

"Wash it off and I'll try to help you out." The young woman stared at him with a funny tilt of her head. "Well I can't be much worse than you, can I?" Eyes narrowed and Tim suddenly wondered if joking with Cassandra was a good idea.

"Fine." Cass turned and stalked back into the bathroom with Tim in tow.

It took some trial and error, but finally the eye make-up was placed on as best it could. Tim was somewhat surprised by his talent and Cass seemed simply relieved that she wouldn't have to try and do her own make-up for the rest of the undercover mission.

After Cassandra took leave of the bathroom Tim was in and out in twenty minutes, dressed in an outfit nearly similar to yesterdays, but with slight variations. Needless to say, he still felt stupid.

The young man met up with his partner at the small table. She was dressed in black pants and a close fitting blue turtleneck. She, still, did not look stupid.

Tim grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down eating the small breakfast in silence.

"What today?" 

The young man looked up from his spoon to find Cass looking at him rather intently.

"Today? Oh, yeah, well we have to go to work." Tim pulled a small piece of paper from in front of him on the table. "You work from noon till five, I work noon till eight." He put the paper back and continued eating.

"Cut hair?"

Tim absently nodded over his bowl at the question.

"Cool."

Suddenly the young man felt very sorry for who ever had a hair appointment for today. 

"You're going to 13th Avenue and Thompson. I'll see you after I get off." Cassandra began to walk away, but Tim's voice stopped her. "Do not go out when you get home. Sit and wait for me, okay?"

The young woman nodded and began to walk away again.

"Don't go out!" Tim cried towards her and she simply waved and hand over her shoulder and continued to walked.

The young man sighed and made his way to his own job, already dreading the idea of having to spend eight hours with meat. He made a mental note to tell Bruce that, next time he went undercover, he would pick his own job.

The time crawled by for the Boy Wonder a.k.a. MeatPacking Boy. The factory was hot, even though it was 25 degrees out side, sticky, and smelly. Very, very smelly. Tim was certain that these kind of factories had to be outlawed back in the early 1900's hundreds. For eight hours (480 minutes, 28,800 second. He had counted), the young man watched meat be, well, packed. By the end of his shift, he was more than ready to go home even if it was to a small apartment with a rather silent teenage girl waiting for him. 

As he marched home, the wind beating at him and going straight through his winter coat, he only hoped that Cass had listened to him and hadn't gone out or done anything stupid.

Tim made it into the makeshift home to find the place---decorated? The couch had a light blue blanket thrown over it, the table had a white cloth plus a small vase with a single daisy in it. On the floor, there were two rugs both with a strange pattern that Tim didn't bother to try and deceiver. Suddenly, the young man knew, Cassandra had not listened to him.

"Cass?" He questioned softly and then waited as she emerged from the bedroom. He only wondered what new surprises were waiting for him in there.

"What?" She had a smile on her face. A smile that scared the Boy Wonder. 

"What is all this?" He simply moved his arms to indicate the new decor.

"Went shopping."

"So, I see. When? Or better, how did you get the money for this?" 

The young woman moved out of the bedroom and grabbed a letter off of the table handing it to Tim.

He began to read. "I regret to inform you that your services at Betti's Beauty are no longer necessary. Enclosed is your current paycheck, plus a bonus. Thank you for your services with us." Tim looked at his partner questioningly. "What happened?" in truth, he dreaded the answer.

"Get fired. Get money. Go shopping!"

"Oh. By chance did you cut anyone's hair today and were you fired after that?"

Cass nodded her head enthusiastically. "Fired after I cut."

"Ah." It all made sense now. Cass's hair cutting skills had to be just as good, if not better (or would that be worse?) than her eyeliner applying skills.

"You do know we won't be living her for that long, right?" 

Cassandra had a 'tutting' noise that Tim felt was mocking him and calling him stupid. "Bring home when we go."

"Okay." Tim didn't bother to say anything else, but headed towards the bedroom. He had been right earlier. He didn't want to know what else she bought.

On the bed laid a very bright, very pink bedspread. Who would have thought that Cass, almost darkness herself, would like pink. Tim shook his head and about-faced heading back into the living area.

"We're going out for dinner." He simply ordered and made his way out of the apartment with Cass grabbing her own coat and following him.

"Why?" She asked once they were on the stairs heading down.

"Because we know Josh and Kyle are meeting tonight around 10:00 at the docks.   
We can't just show up there and so I'm hoping that they're going to meet at the bar before hand."

Cass punched Tim lightly on the shoulder (well not too lightly because he almost tripped down the stair, but she thought it had been lightly). 

"What?" He asked after gaining back his balance. 

"Taking chance!" She answered gleefully.

Tim continued down the stairs shaking his head.

Tim's "chance" turned out to be worth it and by the time the two of them enter the bar they had been at the night before, Kyle and Josh were sitting with three other people. Tim instantly recognized them as Krista, Amber, and Steve- more Jackals. He moved Cass to a bench close to the group and took a seat facing them.

"They must be meeting before they go to see the supplier." Cass kept her eyes trained on Tim, but her ears towards the group. She nodded mutely. The two partnerswaited for a chance to make their move to the group, but, before they had a chance, a body sat down next to Cass. She jerked her head quickly and found herself looking into the eyes of Kyle Ranger.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted and Tim held back the urge to roll his eyes. How guys like this ever got girls was beyond him.

Cassandra just simply smiled back. "Hi."

"Listen," Kyle leaned closer to her and Tim only wished he had his bo with him, "why don't you leave this little," he looked at the young man sitting across from him, "pansy and go with a real man." Now, Tim really, really wanted his bo-staff. He'd should that jerk who the pansy was!

"Brother." Cass pointed at Tim. Kyle looked across the table to see the young man smiling at him.

"Luke Spencer and this is my sister," he made certain to emphasize that word, "Catherine."

"Cat." Cass chimed in.

Kyle looked between the two and his eyes narrowed. "You don't look related."

"Adopted." 

"Oh." Kyle then smiled at Luke and held out his hand. "You know I was just kidding about the whole pansy thing." 

Tim smiled tightly but held out his hand. "Of course." 

Kyle's attention left Tim and went back to Cass. "So, Cat, why don't you and your brother come join my friends." The young woman smiled and look at her 'brother'. Tim tried not to look to excited.

"Whatever." He answer nonchalantly and rose from the bench. Kyle moved out and Cass followed behind him. They approached the group of Jackals.

"Guys, this is Luke and Cat. Move over so they can sit." With a few moans of annoyance, the other teens complied and allowed the newcomers to sit. 

"This is Josh, Amber, Krista and Steve." The introduced people just nodded, although Tim found Krista smiled quiet a lot at him.

"What are you guys doing out so late?" Josh elbowed Tim. "Isn't it a school night?" the group broke into laughter.

"No school." Cass answered matter-of-factly.

The group stopped laughing and Josh looked at the two new teens carefully. "You don't go to school?" 

Tim nodded. "My folks died and left Cat and I alone. We both work." Well, we both did work, Tim thought, but decided not to go into the hair cutting disaster.

"That's terrible." Krista stated and stared at Tim. He simply shrugged. 

Kyle looked between the two siblings and then his eyes rested on Cass. She looked so---sad, he decided. It must be hard not making a lot of money and having to work so hard. An idea came to the leader.

"Want to make so more money?" Everyone looked at Kyle, Tim and Cass looked curious (and a bit hopeful) while the others just looked mad.

"What are you doing, man?" Steve whispered to Kyle, but the young man just waved him off with his hand.

Tim looked at the Jackal skeptically. "What do you have in mind?"

Kyle smiled, not at Tim, but at Cass. "More money then you'd know what to do with."

Tim and Cass shared a look. "We're listening."

By the time that the Jackals had to leave for the rendezvous with their supplier, the two newcomers knew all the workings of the Jackals. Well, all except for the name of the supplier. The others in the group remained angry looking at Kyle for allowing two people they hardly knew into their secret world, but there was little they could do to argue. At quarter to eleven, the conversation suddenly stopped as Josh elbowed Kyle and mentioned the time.

"Well, we've gotta get going." Tim and Cass stood with the rest of the group as they made their way out of the bar, Kyle stayed behind a bit.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 10:00." He said before heading out with the rest of the group. The two new members waited until they left before turning to each other and smiling. 

Mission closer to completion.


	2. Part Two

Soooo sorry this has taken so long to get out. School is a pain in the butt and so my writing and editing time is nearly non-existent. This is a short part, sorry about that, but at least it is some of the story. Enjoy!

~*~

No 'Ship Like Partnership … part two

~*~

The two crime fighters walked home in silence, both content in allowing their   
own thoughts to wander. Things had gone better than they could have ever   
hoped tonight and tomorrow would prove interesting. If things continued to go   
as swiftly as they were now, the undercover assignment could be over as early   
as a few days. And although life undercover hadn't been hard, it would   
still be nice to get back into the 'real world'.   
  
Mainly, Tim mused, it would be great to be free to go out as Robin once   
again. Although he didn't go out every night as the Boy Wonder there was   
something about the fact that he was forbidden to go out now that make it all   
the more tempting. Wasn't there something to be said about forbidden fruit   
tasting sweeter?  
  
Finally the duo made their way into the makeshift home. Losing their outer   
coats, both moved into the apartment.  
  
"We did good." The current Batgirl said without preamble.  
  
Tim turned and faced Cassandra who had a large smile on her face. The young   
man echoed the smile, thinking much along the same lines.   
  
"Yeah. We did." He walked over to the couch and flopped on it with a sigh.   
"Tomorrow will be interesting though." It would be thus because already the   
Jackals had allowed Tim and Cass to follow them on one of their shipment   
pickups.   
  
As a matter of fact, Tim was surprised by just how quickly they had been   
allowed to learn the information on the Jackals. Josh had been very   
forthcoming with what his group of friends did for their money. He had let   
the two siblings know that their group was able to score heroine and crack at   
a second's notice and, if they didn't have it in supply, they could get it   
within twenty-four hours. Josh also went on about the weekly pickups and   
drop-offs that the Jackals performed. They would pick up packages of drugs   
from their supplier and they would then drop off 25% of their earnings. The   
rest of the money was spilt between the group for whatever they wanted or   
needed.  
  
Tim hadn't said anything at the time, but he was interested into why this   
supplier only wanted 25% of the money made, especially while he was giving   
out quite a lot of drugs and could be asking a much higher sum. The young   
detective's mind was hard at work trying to figure out who could afford to   
get such a great number of narcotics and yet make so little on them. Even   
more important, what was this supplier really planning, since they weren't   
looking to gain any profit.  
  
Already, he had a pretty long list of possible suppliers forming.  
  
After Tim and Cass had been given the quick low-down on the Jackals, even to   
the point where they knew the best places to sell, they were given the chance   
of a lifetime. Josh invited them to go to the next drop-off/pick-up. It was   
going to be perfect.  
  
The pair could go in, see the supplier, get the location, and report it all   
back to Bruce. Within hours the group would be shut down, the head of the   
operation caught, and the Spencer siblings would be no more.   
  
"Sleep now." A soft voice ordered and Tim's mental thoughts were interrupted   
by Cass' command while she rose to head to the bedroom.   
  
The young man sighed but followed knowing that he had to be at work in the   
morning and that tomorrow night was going to be a long one.  
  
Within minutes the pair was asleep.  
  
  
  
Tim awoke to the annoying beeping of his alarm telling him that it was time   
to face another day of work. With a sigh, he rose out of the warm confines of   
the bed and slowly (and groggily) got ready. He was already finding a few   
choice words for his supervisor who decided to move Tim to the seven to five   
shift. It was longer and earlier and he already hated it.  
  
Once showered and dressed he made his way out to the kitchen and found   
Cassandra sitting at the table with a piece of toast in front of her.  
  
"Morning." She said happily munching.  
  
Tim mumbled back a greeting and clicked the old coffeepot on. Once this was   
all over he had to make certain he thanked Alfred for remembering the morning   
lifesaver. Grabbing his now finished and steaming coffee, Tim took a seat   
next to Cass.  
  
"What are you going to do today?" He knew since she had been fired, the young   
girl would have to find something to occupy her time. He only prayed it was a   
safe pastime.   
  
"Shopping." Cass replied with a smile. Tim sipped his drink and nodded his   
head.   
  
"Don't go and do something you shouldn't." The young man wasn't sure what she   
could do, but he was certain she could find a way to do *something* that was   
against a few dozen laws.  
  
Cass turned to him with wide innocent eyes. "I do nothing."  
  
Tim gave her a sideways glance while finishing his coffee. "Okay. I trust   
you. I'll be home at five." With that he grabbed his coat and left the small   
apartment.  
  
  
  
By noon, Cassandra was bored. She had gone through some exercises, ran around   
the block a few times, rearranged the apartment and then put it back, and did   
the calming meditative exercises that Batman had taught her. Now, she was   
out of things to do and boredom was a dangerous thing for this young girl.   
Tim had said she couldn't do anything that she, well, shouldn't do. To her,   
that left a lot unspoken for. She understood no Batgirl and figured that Tim   
wouldn't appreciate her contacting any of the Jackals. After all, they *were*   
partners in this.  
  
So, the young girl mused, what was there to do? She quickly ran over what   
her other companions would be doing in such a situation. Bruce would be busy   
analyzing something, Barbara would either be flirting with Dick or helping   
out the general crime fighting community at large, Dick would be flirting   
with Barbara or, well probably trying to flirt with her. So, what was she to   
do? Tim would be back from working in about five hours and---  
  
---a light bulb went off in Cass' head and she made a dash for the door.  
  
  
  
Tim Drake had a hard day. He had a long day. And, on top of it all, it had   
been a smelly day. He was content to go home (if one could call it that) take   
a shower and sleep. Of course he knew that in a couple hours he would have to   
meet the Jackals, but a quick nap could be done.  
Well, he figured, provided Cassandra hadn't done anything *too* bad.  
  
As Tim made he way in front of his door he suddenly had the distinct feeling   
that he really didn't want to enter. Last time the rooms had been   
redecorated. What would he face now?  
  
Knowing waiting only delay the inevitable, Tim entered and was greeted by the   
aroma of---food?  
  
The young man walked further into the house and found a site he never thought   
he'd see.   
  
Cassandra was bent over the stove---cooking.  
  
"Cass?" Tim asked thinking maybe a clone of some type had replaced his   
partner. The girl turned around and smiled.  
  
"I cook like Alfred!"  
  
Tim blinked, looking completely dumbfounded. "Why?" He managed to ask.  
  
Cassandra moved closer to him. "Hard work. You hungry. I cook."  
  
That sounded okay to Tim and so he took another deep intake of the food   
aroma. "Smells good." He commented.  
  
"Spaghetti!" Came the excited response.  
  
Tim looked over to the kitchen and, noticing that nothing seemed to be   
aflame, smiled. "I'm gonna get clean up and then we can have dinner."  
  
Cass turned back to her work. "Hurry. Don't want it cold."  
  
Tim made his way to the bathroom suddenly wondering if this was what it was   
like to be an old married couple. He quickly shook his head to clear his   
thoughts and rid his mind of such ridiculous things.  
  
  
  
The dinner was good. Very good, Tim thought surprised. Cass seemed pleased   
with her work and, even though the food was mostly store bought, she had done   
well. Better than he could have done, Tim admitted. Besides, he knew that   
this task had kept her out of trouble while he had been working and,   
therefore, he didn't care it if tasted like slug, he was going to eat it and   
smile.  
  
The pair finished dinner just after seven and found themselves sitting   
quietly in the living room waiting for the time to go by.   
  
There was nothing they could do until their meeting and it was a bit   
nerve-racking and annoying. Tim had thought that by now someone would have   
contacted them wanting to know their progress, but thus far they had been   
left alone. Not even Dick, in some off the wall costume, had stopped by to   
pick on his 'little brother'. The young man figured he should be happy about   
this knowing that everyone seemed to trust them to get the job done, but at   
the same time, he thought it would be nice to know that they were still on   
the right track.  
  
"Time?"  
  
Tim sighed and looked at his watch. Cassandra had been asking him the time   
just about every five minutes since dinner.   
  
"7:20."  
  
She sighed deeply with boredom. "Need something to do."  
  
Tim nodded, but offered nothing. He, in all honesty, knew of nothing that   
they could do. Going out as Robin and Batgirl was the best idea, but he knew   
that was not a possibility.  
  
"Walk?"  
  
The young man looked over to Cass who was sitting more upright on the couch,   
leaning forward. Tim regarded the idea for a few seconds and then nodded. It   
was the best one yet.  
  
Tim grabbed a jacket and swung it over his outfit of the day. Cass ran into   
the bedroom and came out with a long black sweater jacket that went with the   
all-black look nicely.   
  
For a few blocks they walked aimlessly saying only a few words in passing.   
The need for conversation wasn't great and so, Tim (who would have done the   
majority of the talking) was content to let the silence linger.  
  
"Park!"  
  
Well, it lingered for a bit, anyhow. Tim watched as Cass took off from him   
and headed to the Gotham downtown park. He quickly crossed the road to follow   
the overly excited Batgirl. He found her inside the gates on the grass, cart   
wheeling down hills acting not quite how one would expect a trained assassin   
to act. A smile came to his face to see the girl that he use to regard with   
no small amount of trepidation, acting so much like a child. She stopped cart   
wheeling and began a more impressive showing of aerial stunts. Before long   
she flipped forward to land a few scant feet from Tim.  
  
"Play!" She exclaimed and grabbed his hand. Tim laughed lightly and followed   
her to the grass.   
  
Play, to Cassandra Cain, was fighting, so the young man quickly threw his hat   
to the ground preparing for the body-handling he knew he was about to get.  
  
Cass smiled and then cleared her face completely. The change in emotion was   
somewhat unnerving for Tim and, for the first time, he suddenly felt like all   
those poor robbers that ran up against Batgirl. The young girl across from   
him moved her body just closer to the ground and Tim watched her muscles   
tight in preparation for her pounce.  
  
It came, but training kicked in and Robin took action. The duo kept a steady   
beat as they both defended and attacked each other. Ultimately, however, the   
outcome ended with Tim flopping on the ground, Cassandra on top.  
  
They had keep the sparring easy, but still intense and the two crime fighters   
laid on the ground side-by-side catching their breath while staring at the   
sky.  
  
Suddenly, Cass rolled over looking at Tim though the boy still had his eyes   
to the sky.  
  
"Why fight?"  
  
Tim looked over at Cass with a raised eyebrow. "Fight?"  
  
"Why Robin?"  
  
The young man let off a small 'oh' sound. "I guess it's because I like the   
freedom." He looked up at the stars before he continued. "When I have the   
costume on, I'm no longer Timothy Drake. I don't have those problems anymore.   
I'm Robin. I'm a crime fighter, an urban legend, a myth. I'm nobody, but yet,   
at the same time, I'm somebody. I get to do something that very few people   
get a chance to do. I get to help people who can't help themselves. I make a   
difference out there and, even though at times the job can be overwhelming   
and there are times I would give anything not to be burden with the cape, I   
know that out there I've saved the lives of people who one day could save us   
all. Just thinking about that gets me through the harder times."  
  
Tim coughed self-consciously knowing he had just released quite a tangent. He   
looked back at the young girl laying next to him.  
  
"Why do you do it?"  
  
Cass also moved her gaze to the sky. "I was raised bad. I now fight for good.   
I make up for the past now."  
  
"You do this for redemption?"  
  
The young girl nodded slightly. "And kick bad guy butt." She added.  
  
Tim smiled and laughed. "Yeah, I do it because of that too."  
  
The pair then fell into silence once again.  
  
"Time?"  
  
For a bit.  
  
"9:15."  
  
Cass sighed, but said nothing and gently closed her eyes allowing the night   
to pass over her. It wasn't too long now and she was content to wait.  
  
~*~  
  
Just a little before ten, Cass and Tim (or rather) Luke and Cat, made their   
way into the bar looking for Josh. They saw him found him easy enough amid   
the crowd of older men and women. He waved them over to the booth he was   
sitting in.  
  
"Glad you showed. Listen, we've don't got much time, but I gotta go over a   
few things before this whole deal happens."   
  
Tim and Cassandra both leaned forward as Josh's voice got softer.  
  
"You can't say a word to anyone about what you're gonna go and see. You can't   
tell 'em where you met this guy or anything. This is super secret."  
  
Luke waved a hand. "We won't tell anyone," he promised. "We don't wanna ruin   
this."  
  
Josh nodded. "Good. Now, we're picking up the shipment and getting paid   
tonight. You can see how everything works in the shadows. Kyle is gonna talk   
to our man and let him know that there's two new bloods joining the ranks."  
  
"Is there gonna be a problem with us?"  
  
The young man across from the 'brother' and 'sister' shook his head. "Naw. He   
was telling us just last week that we needed to get more people involved.   
More traffic that way."  
  
Tim nodded. Yeah, he thought, more feet to run the drugs on the street. How   
wonderful.  
  
Cass leaned forward and smiled towards Josh sweetly. "Who is he?"  
  
"He?"  
  
Tim took over, not completely trusting his partner's sentence structure. "Who   
is this supplier?"  
  
Josh looked both ways before leaning forward even more. The pair across the   
seat followed suit.  
  
"Two-Face."  
  
Tim resisted the urge to swear. Of all the crooks in Gotham! He, like most   
everyone else wearing kevlar, hated Two-Face. That man was unpredictable and   
psychotic. Even worse, though, he had a killer brain. He knew how to operate   
and get things down, even if he relied on that coin flipping of his. Two-Face   
knew how to pull a plan together and normally his plans were rather gruesome.   
Now Tim knew that these Jackals were in deeper than they even realized.   
Two-Face was up to something and using this group of kid druggies as pawns.  
  
A sideways look at Cass told Tim that she was thinking the same thing. There   
was something larger going on here.  
  
Josh suddenly stood up. "Come on, we've gotta go."  
  
Luke and Cat Spencer followed behind the teen.  
  
  
The trio walked to Hudson Bay, a place that regularly was patrolled by Batman   
and his crew, due to the large amount of drug running that happened at these   
docks. As a matter of fact, Tim realized he had been here just last weekend   
doing surveillance for Batman. Small world, he mused with a smirk.  
  
Josh lead them to pier three and there both crime fighters saw the other   
Jackals they had met just yesterday waiting in the harbor. There was no sign   
of Two-Face however. Everyone did a quick hello to the new-comers and then   
went back to waiting in silence.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, a sleek black speed boat pulled up to the dock. Three   
very large and imposing body guards came out of the ship once it was settled   
and Kyle walked up to them. A few words were exchanged, none of which the   
crime fighting duo could hear. Then the boy walked back to his group of   
druggies as the men went back to their ship. Just a few moments later,   
Two-Face appeared.  
  
"Hello, my little entrepreneurs." Tim felt his blood run cold and Cass tense   
next to him. This was not the time, he reminded himself, and let his body   
relax while attempting to watch Two-Face with a look short of awe that he   
suppose he would have as Luke.  
  
Cassandra gritted her teeth and Tim, firmly, but not noticeably, elbowed her   
and at once he felt her relax as he had.  
  
"Hey, Boss," it was Kyle who spoke up. "How's business?"  
  
Two-Face flipped his coin mindlessly and Tim almost felt himself drawing to   
stare at the repetitive motion. "Could be better. We need to work on that."  
  
Kyle nodded as if agreeing and stepped forward. "We are. We've got new   
recruits." The young man turned around and point to the crime fighters who   
were still standing next to Josh. "This is Luke and Cat Spencer."  
  
Two-Face turned and regarded the pair. "Ya wanna get involved with the   
Jackals?"  
  
"Yeah, we do." Tim answered still attempting to feign awe while appearing   
tough. All the while, however, he only longed to take a single Bat-a-rang to   
Two-Faces' head.  
  
The coin went up in the air and landed in the psycho's palm. He looked down   
at it quickly and Tim knew that the outcome of that toss would predict their   
future with the Jackals. Gods, he thought, how he hated dealing with crazies   
that took such chances!   
  
"Yeah. Welcome." Apparently the coin told the villain that the two new   
additions could stay. Two-Face smiled at Cass. "You're a pretty thing.   
You'll do well on the streets."  
  
Tim knew it took all of Batgirl's inner restraints not to fly herself at the   
man and pummeled him. Instead she only smiled, albeit a tight smile.  
  
Two-Face spared one last look at her and then snapped his fingers. At once,   
the three body guards came back from below the ship with three crates. It   
didn't take a genius to know that they were pack with crack and heroin. Tim   
silently gave it up for the coast guards superior policing power. Way to go   
guys! And people wonder why Gotham needs a Batman.  
  
Kyle, while the drugs were being brought up to the dock, stepped closer and   
handed Two-Face an envelope.   
  
"Last weeks profit was two hundred grand. We kept the standard cut leaving us   
with a hundred and fifty thou. Here's your share."  
  
Tim, again, was surprised by how little Two-Face was taking away from this   
deal. He left a group of teenagers with a hundred and fifty thousand dollars   
while he could have easily take well over 90% of the profit. It only cemented   
Tim's feelings that there was a larger ploy at work here. There was no way   
Two-Face would be content with how business was going for him and he had to   
have something worked out in that deranged head of his. What, was the   
question.  
  
Two-Face opened the envelope and scanned over the money. He appeared happy   
and nodded to his men who made their way back to the ship.  
  
"Pleasure as always. See you kiddies next week." He stopped his gaze on the   
two new recruits.   
  
"Best of luck out there." He winked and made his way on the boat that   
silently took off into the night.  
  
The Jackals, including Luke and Cat, moved forward and brought the crates to   
a beat up old truck that Josh explained was Kyle's. Once loaded, good-byes   
were said and everyone went there own way leaving the two newcomers a bit   
confused.  
  
"Uh, Josh?" Tim jogged and caught up with the young man. "What happens now?"  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry, forgot yer new. Well, we all meet at a warehouse downtown on   
Warner and 9th with more of our members and sort the stuff so that we can get   
it to the streets starting tomorrow. You guys will get let in on the next   
shipment once we see how well you shape up."  
  
"Wait!" Tim cried trying to sound alarmed. He knew that things had been too   
easy so far. "You mean to tell us we're gonna be selling this stuff, but not   
get any money?"  
  
Josh shrugged. "We aren't gonna lose any of our money because you guys came   
along. Next, shipment we're getting more to make up for the additions."  
  
Tim crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look 'riled up'. He really   
could care less about the money, but knew that Luke Spencer and Cat would be   
deeply angry by the turn of events.  
  
"Hey, man. My sister and I need that money."  
  
Josh pushed his finger into Tim's chest not knowing that the Boy Wonder could   
have him unconscious in two seconds flat. Not to mention what Cass could do.   
"You're going be getting more money than you'll know what to do with soon   
enough. Keep your mouth shut about it for now."  
  
Batgirl stepped in. "Luke," she warned gently, appearing to play the roll of   
a concerned sister.  
  
"Fine." Tim agreed sounded still angry.  
  
Josh and Luke shared another heated glance before they broke it and went   
their separate ways. Cass let off a sigh once they were far enough away from   
any Jackals.  
  
"Two-Face," she simply said.  
  
Tim said the only thing that came to mind, "Yeah."   
  
The pair knew that they were on to something big, but nothing was adding up.   
And then, just as Tim was arguing with Josh, he realized something. What did   
the Jackals do with all their money? The kids had to be quite wealthy by now,   
so where did it all go? He figured one or two of them had to have a drug   
problem, but Josh made it fairly clear that he was not on that used drugs and   
not everyone did. So, again, where was all that money?  
  
Tim looked at his partner. "This is confusing."  
  
She nodded and added, "Is suck*." Tim was inclined to agree.  
  
  
  
Batgirl and Robin fell right into bed not bothering with such pleasantries as   
'good night'. Their minds were far too full processing what was going on. Or,   
at least Tim's was.  
  
The first mystery to deal with was what was Two-Face's plan. That man was   
crazy, plain and simple, and there was no way he'd let a bunch of kids make   
that much money on his drugs. He was up to something, the young man was   
certain, he just didn't know what. What he did know what that Two-Face loved   
to be noticed, which went for many of Gotham's villains. Granted, they also   
longed for death and destruction, but there was this longing for fame at   
whatever price. Two-face was no different. He wanted people to fear him and   
respect him. Working with a low-down teenage drug dealers got him neither.  
  
Tim rolled over in his bed being mindful of the sleeping girl next to him.  
  
What was Two-Face planning with these Jackals? He could have started a much   
larger and dangerous drug ring in the weeks that the Jackals had been   
operating. There was something he wanted out of these kids. Something that he   
could not get with a better organized ring.  
  
Confusion, the young man thought. He could get chaos with a group of   
unorganized, teenaged druggies. But, what would that get him other than a   
headache? The Jackals supplied a fairly good size group of people, just under   
a hundred was what Batman's records said, that was hardly a respectable drug   
ring that should own Two-Face's name. Besides, they were all kids buying the   
drugs. Some, Batman had found out, were just homeless nobodies, whereas   
others were part of families. The regular spectra on drug users supplied by   
the Jackals was thirteen to twenty-five years old.  
  
The young man rolled again.  
  
Everyone involved was kids.   
  
Tim sat straight up in bed.  
  
Of course! They were kids. Only kids. Kids with families, kids with parents,   
siblings, friends, and teachers. Kids.  
  
Tim jumped out of bed and moved to the kitchen where he turned on a light and   
grabbed a piece of paper writing his scattered thoughts. It was slowly making   
sense in his head.  
  
Two-Face supplied kids who sold to even more kids. Therefore, the entire drug   
ring consisted of people ranging from grade school to graduate school. If, he   
realized, Two-Face wanted to make an impact on the city, who better to   
target than children! It didn't matter to the psycho that his money intake   
was horrid. It didn't matter that he was making squat on every deal. All that   
matter was fame and power and fear from the city. He wanted people to fear   
his name.  
  
Affect the youth and the parents will fear you. The city will fear you.   
Two-Face was planning on going against the kids, Tim was certain. A bad batch   
of drugs done right would kill up to hundred Gotham youngsters. It was what   
he wanted.  
  
Truly people would fear someone that was evil enough to kill innocent   
children. Two-Face would get what he wanted and perhaps even more.  
  
Tim turned when he heard Cassandra enter the kitchen.  
  
"I know what he's doing!"  
  
The young girl blinked the sleep from her eyes and then quickly took a seat   
at the table.  
  
"Tell."  
  
"Okay, we know that he's selling to kids from kids. Obviously that does   
little to get a really good drug ring going. Everything is being handled by   
people that can't even by beer, but they've been doing okay. They've been   
expanded their market to supply almost a hundred user all of who are no older   
than twenty-five. That's a lot of kids." At this Cass nodded and Tim felt   
himself grow almost encouraged by the gesture.   
  
"Now, we know Two-Face. We know how badly he wants people to fear him and all   
that. What would happen if suddenly one day, a hundred Gotham kids were found   
dead in the streets and Two-Face makes the announcement that this was his   
work. How do you think the city will react to this man?"  
  
Cassandra leaned forward. "He kill them?" She questioned.  
  
"I think," Tim continued, "that Two-Face is planning something. Like a really   
bad batch of drugs. They'll go out to all his buyers and BAM! a hundred of   
dead kids. Then all Two-Face has to be is claim that this was all his doing   
and Gotham is going to fear him. I mean, how can you not fear someone who is   
willing to kill a kid?"  
  
Batgirl digested all the information. Normally, she didn't get too involved   
in the detective work with crime fighting. Sure, she did some of it, but a   
majority of her work done involved using her fists and feet. But, there was   
something about this plan that made her believe it. It rang true of Two-Face   
and she wasn't certain why, but she felt it in her gut that this could be the   
ultimate plan.  
  
"What now?" She asked knowing that if Tim was right they had to act fast.  
  
The young man shrugged. "We need to get in contact with Batman and let him   
know what's up and, from there, I figure we let him take it. We've done our   
work."  
  
Cass tilted her head in Tim's direction and gave him a hard look.  
  
"Oh no," the young man said as if reading her mind. "We aren't going to the   
warehouse."  
  
Batgirl only crossed her arms.  
  
"No. No Way, no how!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Batman said no heroics."  
  
Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Need to do this. What if you're right?"  
  
"If, Cass, if! What if I'm wrong? Batman'll kill us."  
  
The young girl gave him a hard look. "Think you're wrong?"  
  
Tim looked back at her for a moment before sighing. "No, I don't." Or, at   
least, even if he was wrong the situation still made enough sense that   
further investigation was necessary.  
  
"Have to go then."  
  
The current Robin rubbed a hand over his eyes knowing that he had already   
lost the battle, but he had one last try.   
  
"Batman will kill me."  
  
The young girl rose to her feet and grabbed a jacket from the chair putting   
it on. "I protect you."  
  
Tim followed her and also grabbed his jacket, head hanging slightly in defeat   
although he hadn't really tried. He put it on while shutting the door and   
following Cass. "Oh great, just what I want. You protecting me from Batman."  
  
"Someone has to." She said in reply just as the door shut behind them.


	3. Part Three

__

Almost done with the story! I am terribly sorry for the horrific delays in-between posts. I am an awful poster! Anyhow, here we are with part 10 of 'No 'Ship Like Partnership' in which Tim and Cass get the chance to kick a little bad-guy bottom and learn that plans don't always go as one wants them too.

Enjoy!

Remember FB is a good thing ^_^

~*~

The duo found their way into the main electrical system without further incident which both were grateful for. Once inside of the room it was almost laughable how easy it was to find the main power switch. Clearly, Tim felt, these contractors had no imagination for sitting in front of them was a large switch label 'Main Power'. Without a word, Cass walked up and threw it. Instantly darkness fell and the entire warehouse was as black as a starless sky. The pair of crime fighters stood still for a moment allowing their eyes to adjust to the darkness. Granted they didn't have the night lenses they were use to, but they still knew how to fight and work in the darkness. Many hours training with blindfolds had perfected this, and also a few blind train rides, Tim thought with a mental smile and a silent thank you to Dick. 

Cass was the first to move and although Tim could not see her, he followed the light sound of her footsteps as they made their way back towards the main room. The young man felt Cassandra stop moving and did the same; instantly he extended his hearing trying to find what had cause the girl to ask thus. Almost within his first second of listening he knew what had caught Cass' attention. There was a sound of muffled yelling along with the rumbling of feet running towards a destination. It was then that the same thought hit the two teens.

The doors that opened the entrance of the warehouse were electronic. Tim mentally scolded himself. He should have remembered how Amber had opened the door! Of all the stupid and important things to forget. Now there was no way for anyone to get out and, no doubt if the sounds reaching the two teens ears were any hint, everyone was panicking. Guards with guns panicking was _never_ a good thing either. Tim looked in Cass' generally direction and spoke.

"I'm gonna run back and turned the power back on. You have about two minutes to take out some of Two-Face's goons. Once the power's back on it'll go insane so be ready."

Instead of uttering a word, Tim felt her give him a push back the direction they just came from as she ran to the center of all the craziness. He felt bad leaving her, but also knew she was much better suited to deal with Two-Face's men then he was. Besides, he reasoned and he ran, he'd be back by her side in a matter of minutes.

Cass moved in the dark in complete silence around all the teenagers who were running around aimlessly. She quickly sidestepped a young girl who nearly ran straight into Cass and released a sigh as she moved again to avoid a young man this time. Why couldn't everyone just shut up and sit down?! It would make her mission much easier. Yet even in the midst of frantically running kids, the young crime fighter gracefully moved around everyone until she made her way up the stairs towards the goons of Two-Face. Now she was in a place where the young drug dealers had no bother to venture since finding the way up the stairs was trying in pitch blackness. As she walked, Cass was mildly surprised to realize that none of Two-Face's men had tried to move down the stairs or had fired any shots. Either they were just as scared as the kids were or too mindless to do anything without their boss' consent. Cassandra hoped they were the latter cause that would make taking them down much easier for their 'fire first - think later' skills would be lacking.

She knew as soon as she reached the top for there was one of Two-Face's men standing although he had not sensed her presence. She could tell he was facing away from her by how he breathed and she also noted he seemed a bit tense for his breathing was short and quick. He certainly did not seem to like the turn of events Batgirl thought with a smile. Not really bothering with a real fight, Cass hit the back of his neck at a very convenient pressure point and the man went down.

Stepping over him, she moved along to the next man. Even though there was no light, Cass' eyes had adjusted enough that she was able to make out shapes amid the darkness. This, of course, meant that others could do the same and so the crime fighter used all of her stealth skills. Slowly, but effectively, Cass worked her way down the row of Two-Face's men who stood in the darkness too confused and scared to do anything. By time the lights came flooding back on, she had dealt with four goons and was close to the fifth one. However, with the new burst of light Cass no longer had the protection of shadow and the man she was just about to take down saw her and trained his gun directly on her. He fired without thought and Batgirl idly wondered what these men had against shooting in the darkness for they had no problem firing away in the light. 

Moving with all her normal grace, the young girl took shelter behind a pillar as the goon continued to fire at her. Unfortunately, the calm that had spread over the bottom of the warehouse at the return of the light was shattered once again with this random firing. Everyone ran two directions. The brave made their way for the guns they left behind when the lights had cut out, the other moved to the exits. All the while Cass stood behind her pillar waiting for the man to stop firing at her for just one second.

Right as Tim broke into the main room again he was instantly in the battle. It was, as he had said to Cass, chaos. He heard the distinct sound of a single gun firing, but surveying the scene before him he noticed that all too soon this single shooter could have an entire room full of guns going off. On the floor of the warehouse stood twelve young teens with their guns aimed someone in the rafters where Two-Face's men were perched. These men, for their part, had their guns trained on the kids below. Both parties were tense, but luckily no one had fired yet. Tim only prayed that no one did decided to fire because it would be an all out blood bath.

Finally, the single gun that had been firing stopped and Tim caught his breath as the complete quiet settled in the warehouse. In this moment, the young man cut his eyes about the building searching for his partner. He found her behind a pillar while a man with a gun moved closer. Clearly, this man had been the one that was firing and Cass had also been his intended target. Watching carefully, Tim noticed she looked to be in control of things and so the young man looked back out to the scene in front of him trying to figure out how to get some resemble of control. Yet, everything was still hanging precariously by a thread as everyone had his or her guns trained on someone. 

"No one move!" A loud voice commanded and Tim instantly recognized it as belonging to Two-Face

"Drop the guns!" he ordered and the kids, looking purely terrified, did what they were told without so much of a word. The young crime fighter turned slowly and looked up at Two-Face. The psycho looked down at him and smiled.

"Hey, sonny. You're the new one right?" Before Tim could answer he continued, "This was a pretty crazy evening. It normally isn't like this."

The young man only nodded mutely and wondered what on earth happened now. He didn't have to wonder long.

"Boss!" The man with the gun trained on the pillar Cass was behind spoke up. "I've got a live one."

Tim felt his heart sink knowing that the goon was talking about Cass.

The young girl hadn't moved from her spot once behind the pillar waiting for the right time to act and now she knew it had come. With a quick crack of her neck she sprung out from behind the pillar on flipping forward to land on her hands. A gunshot went off but missed as she got closer to the man using all the aerial ability she possessed. By the time another shot was fired, the man found himself face to face with the young girl's fist. He fell to the ground unconscious. However, her work wasn't done yet. Another hired thug had advance on her, firing aimlessly while she avoided the shots and moved closer.

All the while, the kids down below looked on in awe not knowing what to do. Two-Face was also watching as his remaining five men went to the girl. He felt his temper rise as his men slowly fell one by one at the hands of this young thing. He then realized something as he looked at the kid that was still standing before him.

It was her brother. 

Tim could sense the movement and danger but not soon enough. The back of a gun caught him on his skull and he crashed to the ground half conscious. He felt himself being hulled up by Two-Face (the only person behind him) and then felt the barrel of a gun being jammed into the back of his neck.

"Stop or I'll kill your brother!" 

Cass heard the warning in mid-tumble and landed in a crouch in the midst of her attackers. She spared a look in Two-Face and Tim's direction noting that her partner was being held by Two-Face with a gun to his neck. Instantly, Cass relaxed and held out her hands in a sign of surrender.

The men jumped her and since she did not fight, they were able to drag her down the stairs in mere seconds. Two-Face looked at the small girl with a smile.

"Nice to see you have a soft spot for your brother." He turned to his goons, "Bring them into the hall and deal with them. I don't need new punks messin' everything up for me."

The men grabbed the two teens and began to move them away. Two-Face looked back out at the crowd of left over Jackals. There was still work to be done and they were the ones who had to do it. And so he raised his gun at them. "Back to work." He ordered.

They all scrambled to a desk and started to work right away. Two-Face smiled and took a seat to watch his little minions work away.

Cassandra and Tim allowed the men to drag them away from the other Jackals although the young man was still a bit woozy from the hit he had taken earlier. As they were dragged back into the hallway, Cass began to think that perhaps this wasn't the worse of spots to be in and she felt pretty certain Tim would agree if he could think straight. Away from the eyes of the other kids they could easily take care of these goons without having to worry about what everyone saw.

The young girl looked over at her 'brother' hoping to catch his eye. She was concerned that she'd have to deal with these men by herself which she could do, but then she'd have to keep an eye out from Tim during the fight. However, the young man looked at her and gave a small wink. He actually had a pounding headache and the edges of his vision were slightly fuzzy, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't push aside and fight against. Besides, like Cass, he knew that this was a better opportunity to deal with Two-Face's men.

The five men pushed and dragged the teens to the dark hallway and then stooped suddenly. They shoved both of them forward and Tim felt the world spin slightly, but kept his balance and look at the men. Cass, next to him, also watched intently.

One of the burly men cocked a gun and aimed it at the pair. Before the man had a chance to pull the trigger Tim and Cass dove to different sides.

The young man hit the ground and rolled to his feet while working with his earring. He pulled it off and yelled in Cass' direction, "Black Canary!"

Then he broke off the back of the earring and put his hands over his ears. Although he blocked most of the piercing cry, he could still make out the muffled sound and waited until it stopped. Once it had, he moved out to look at the men and found that all were on the ground, victims of the patented Canary Cry. Tim looked over and saw Cass moving out from the shadows and he sighed thankful she had understood his warning.

The headache that he had felt from the clubbing of the gun, now had intensified due to the swift movements and high pitched sound that had reached his ears. He could feel the lump on the back of his head growing and his entire face and body was covered in a brown dust from his little tumble on the floor just now. He looked over to his partner and noticed she looked just as she had before they left the apartment save for a slightly more winded hairstyle. Tim held back the groan that he felt rising inside and stood next to her. 

"We should move back to the main room and deal with the drugs."

Cassandra only nodded and began to move, but Tim reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"We need a plan." He stated with no room for argument. "The kid's still have gun have guns and Two-Face is there."

The young girl stare at her partner with a look that clearly said 'I don't need a plan'. 

Tim persisted though, "Look we can't just jump in the of the middle of everything without harming the kids or ourselves. Everyone's pretty stressed out and on-edge right now and seeing two kids that they had just thought were dead come back won't help the situation any."

Cass crossed her arms and the young man had a sudden flash back of just earlier this evening when they had argued about coming to the warehouse. Tim no longer doubted the fact that they had made the right choice. Josh's death from the drugs and Two-Face's persistence that they drugs get packaged, clearly spoke of foul play. But, that did not mean that he would risk everything with an unfinished plan or, worse yet, without one even. 

"No more undercover." The young girl stated. "Stop this now."

Tim grabbed Cass' shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes. "Fine. We might no longer be Cat and Luke, but we sure aren't Robin and Batgirl. We need a plan, okay?"

The young girl looked hard and noticed Tim wasn't backing down. She smiled at his show of strength in this situation that had gone from bad to worse. "Okay." She agreed and saw Tim smile with relief.

Two-Face watched his kids pack and count his wonder drugs. This was one of, if not the best, idea he'd had in a long time. People in Gotham would fear his name and what he was capable of after tonight. When the bodies of kids began to show up dead in the streets from an apparent drug over dose, Two-Face would smile. Then we the police found more and more bodies and realized this was no a simple drug problem, Two-Face would come out into the light of day. He would tell the people of Gotham that this is what happened when he wanted it to. They would fear him! The Joker would be a thing of the past and they would respect him and the name Two-Face.

Two-Face was just about to move down to the floor and scare the kids into working faster when he felt the small projectile fly past he left ear. He turned to see what was thrown, but didn't have a chance to determine anything, because a large and blinding smoke puff filled the room. Two-Face heard the kids start to panic for the second time that night and felt his temper rise. Someone was messing with him and he didn't enjoy it.

It was time for the game to end. 

Barely a minute after the smoke had fallen in the warehouse he took his gun and fired into the crowd of kids just in front of him. There was no screaming to be heard and Two-Face smiled broadly at what this meant. The smoke had slowly began to dissipate and Two-Face looked out to the floor.

There were no signs of any bodies. No kids anywhere. Two-Face felt his face turn red; he should have gotten one or two of them with his firing. The man looked around and saw that the crates of drugs had a few holes in the and there was a few places on the ground were powder, obviously upset in the commotion, had finally settled. Still, there was no sign of the kids.

Two-Face moved down the few steps in front of him and looked around the warehouse for any signs of life. He raised his gun and carefully stepped forward.

There was a sound of something hitting the floor to his left and Two-Face turned completely brining his gun with him. He saw nothing. With a frustrated groan, he turned forward again.

In front of him, however, there stood a young girl and boy both of the same age. He instantly recognized them as the two that had caused problems before. How they had gotten away from his men didn't even cross his mind for a blind rage had taken place of any sane though.

"You two are dead." He suddenly felt as if these two were the cause of all his problem this evening. It was suppose to be just a night like any other; the kids would sort and package the drugs for tomorrow and all would be well. Everything would have been find, he knew, if not for these two brats. 

"You two have cause me too much hassle." Two-Face raised his gun. "Say goodnight."

Tim stepped slightly forward with a small smirk. "You might want to put down the gun."

Two-Face shook his head, "Smart ass." He tightened his finger on the trigger.

Then, faster than a bullet, Cass moved and swung her feet at Two-Face's knees. At the same time, Tim kicked up and out at the gun being aimed at him. The gun flew out of the man's hands and clattered to the ground harmlessly, Two-Face landed with a solid smack on the pavement. Cassandra was on top of him in a second and one well placed punch knocked him out.

The young man went back and retrieved the gun while removing the clip and throwing it off to the side. He smiled at his partner and looked down at Two-Face. 

"Nice work." She smiled back.

The pair quickly found some rope that had previously tied the crates of drugs together and bound Two-Face. Once that was completed, they walked around the room and gathered the already package drugs, throwing them in boxes. They then went into the far corner of the room where they were the remaining Jackals huddled together. Their plan had been a risky one, but it had paid off. While Tim had thrown the small smoke bomb into the crowd of teens, Cass was waiting down on the floor. The smoke bomb had been filled with knockout gas (this was an assumption that Tim had made and it had paid off). Cass had been waiting down in the shadows and was ready to either knock the teens out if the smoke did not or move the bodies out of the center of the room. By the time Two-Face had started to fire into the smoke, the kids were all on the ground unconscious and out of harm's way from the projectiles since Two-Face fired at waist and head level. Tim had then joined Cass and they moved the dead weights to the corner as the smoke was hanging in the air. Once the smoke had dissipated there was no signs of the kids anywhere and the two crime fighters where already hidden in the shadows. 

After all this, Tim still felt his head swimming, but also felt relived. Somehow, after all that had gone wrong they had succeed. They had stopped the drugs and, with Two-Face heading off to Arkham, they probably had put an end to the Jackals. Not to mentioned there was a pile of ten bound drug dealers still in the shadows.

Cass looked at him and smiled. "Good work?" She asked.

Tim nodded and said, "Good work."

The young girl looked down at her wrist and the bracelet that rested there. With a sigh she opened the clasp knowing that Batman and perhaps Nightwing would soon be on their way to the warehouse. What would greet them would be quite the site and she couldn't wait to see their faces.

__

TBF(inished) in epilogue.


	4. Epilogue

__

Oh and many thought this story was over with the last part. Nope, there is still a little _romance to happen. I couldn't leave the two of them alone completely sure of their feelings now could I?!_

Here is the epilogue to 'Partnership'. I hope you enjoy! Further notes at the end.

~*~

In fact, Batman and Nightwing had both come to find the teens sitting, looking slightly beat, but no worse from wear. As a matter of fact, Tim was the only one who looked at all like he had done any fighting; Cass looked as if she was ready for a night on the town. Dick, of course, pointed this out before even saying hello and received a fierce scowl from the young Robin. Batman however simply looked around the room and then right back at the pair.

Tim rose to his feet hoping to be able to explain things before Bruce gave him The Look. With a deep breath, he began. "There are five guys in the hall unconscious from the Canary Call and further down there's one body in the hall that OD'ed and we weren't able to help him. Up in the rafters are, I think, five more of Two-Face's goons that Cass knocked out and behind us are about twelve Jackals. Two-Face," At this point Tim pointed to the tied up villain, "is right there resting peacefully." The young man stopped speaking and only crossed his arms waiting for either of his elders to say something. 

It had stated simply like such incidents happened everyday that Dick, who was moving towards the bodies turned to face the two younger members of the Family. "So, did you happen to actually solve this case too or just kick some bad-guy ass?"

Batman said nothing.

Tim sighed knowing fully well what that silence meant, but went ahead and answered Dick's question. "Two-Face was the supplier for the drugs. He gave the drugs to the main five Jackals, Kyle, Josh, Amber, Nick and Krista, every week. They would pay him twenty-five percent of what they made off of the drugs and Two-Face would then continue to give them the drugs. His plan, that we figured out, was to keep the ring growing larger and larger until he was satisfied and then give the gang a batch of bad drugs." Tim hit the crate he and Batgirl were still sitting on. "This was the batch. We don't know what it's laced with, but the kid who died shoot up with it so you can figure it out from that." The young man paused and looked at Batman. Seeing that Bruce would say nothing, he continued. "Two-Face's plan was to allow all the Jackals and their buyers to use the bad drugs and die. The city would find these kids dead in the next couple of days. A few more days later Two-Face would take credit.

"Uh, you should probably know that what I just told you is all speculation, too. Two-Face never actually told us any of this, I just, uh, kinda put it together." The young man sighed. "If I'm wrong, I'm sorry, but, uh, it all made sense."

Batman nodded. "I'll talk to Two-Face." That was all he said, but Tim knew he would find out what was the plan. The psycho would probably be more than willingly to talk once he realized his plan had failed. Or, even if he wasn't, Tim realized it didn't really matter if that was Two-Face's plan or not. The fact was that the Jackals were no over. 

They had completed their mission.

Three hours later, Cass and Tim sat in the basement of the Wayne Manor dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Tim no longer wore a cap and Cass no longer had her hair curled in any way and both were much happier because of it. 

The duo, well mainly Tim, had spent the last three hours informing Batman of everything that had occurred while undercover. They told him about the first meeting, how they got involved with the Jackals' shipment and why they went to the warehouse. 

Tim was more than certain they there would be a majoring chewing out for the fact that they had gone to the warehouse and done just what Bruce hadn't wanted them to do. It was a clear breech of the orders they had been given and they were, in all actuality, lucky to still have their lives. _It was only a matter of time_, Tim kept telling himself so that he was not too excited or self-satisfied with what he and Cass had done. It was easier to accept that fact that they were in error if he wasn't proud.

Finally assured that the teens had told him everything, Batman leveled his gaze on them.

"You two disobeyed my direct order not to do any heroics," Tim cringed, "And risked not only your lives, but the lives of those other kids." Bruce allowed the rebuke to sink in. "Not only that but you did all this without being certain of Two-Face's actions"

Tim looked at Cass with a pained expression. _Here it comes…_he thought.

"However, I do have to take into consideration that things worked out and the Jackals are ended." Both teens released a sigh of relief. "But," Bruce warned, "For the next two week you both will have to learn how to follow orders so be at the Cave tomorrow night at nine."

Tim nearly groaned, not wanting to think about what this training exercise would entitle. Cass also looked a bit disgusted and terribly unexcited at the prospect of having to learn anything from Bruce.

Batman turned and walked towards the Batmobile (there _were_ still two hours of patrol left!). Just before he got in, however, he turned back to the two youngest Batfamily members. "You both did do well." And that was all he said before getting into his car and driving away into the night.

The young man felt his mouth go dry as he watched the car speed away. Had Bruce just complemented them?! Tim broke out of his stupor with a well-aimed punch to the arm. He looked over to see the smiling face of Cassandra.

"Told you!" She exclaimed proudly.

Tim rolled his eyes.

"Told you!" She cried again with no less vigor.

The young man stood and began to walk away from her while she followed behind him repeating 'told you, told you' again and again. He finally stopped and faced her.

"Okay, okay. You were right." He conceded and then offered a shy thank you to her.

Tim outstretched his hand. "Uh," he said awkwardly suddenly feeling nervous for some reason, "good job."

Cassandra looked down at his hand and then lunged at him grabbing him in a hug. "We good partners." 

"Yeah. I guess we were." 

The young girl pulled Tim slightly out of the hug and then placed a kiss to his lips. The kiss was quick, sweet and Tim felt a sigh of contentment rise in his throat before he knew what was happening. He stopped the sound just as the young girl moved out of the contact. He looked at her and she just shrugged. 

"Babs tell me about her first kiss with Dick." Cass stepped away from Tim and said, "Repeating history." She smiled brightly to the young man. "Stupid boy." She observed before turning and walking away from him and into the darkness of the Cave. Tim stood there slightly stunned before a smile crossed his face. He ran a hand through his hair and then turned and headed up the stairs to the Manor.

He silently wondered when the next time he'd have a chance to work with Cassandra would be.

He hoped soon.

__

THE END!

__

Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this story. I am sorry that the posts took so long to come out and the wait was for months on end at certain times. I do hope you enjoyed this tale for I enjoyed writing and exploring Tim and Cass to no end. They certainly are fun characters to write for! Thank you again and I still would love FB. ^_^

Susie


End file.
